Red boots
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Model Levi x Model Hanji modern au He never planned for it to happen. To fall for the most famous model "Hanji Zoe".
1. A Mistake

The distant buzzing of his phone woke him up.  
Groaning the raven haired man opened his eyes, blinking once than twice, a nice scent of lavender hit his nose drills as he wanted to do nothing more than to bury himself back with his head into the scent and the wild brown hair sprawled out in front of him.  
Fuck... what a night. But he had to admit it was good.  
Unfamiliar bedroom, unfamiliar bed but with a certain familiar naked brunette next to him, he had tightly hugged against his own bare body the whole night.  
Peeling himself carefully to not wake her up away, Levi got out of bed in search for his clothes which were along with hers discarded along the whole place most likely. He lightly had to smirk at this and the fond memory he had from this unexpected end of the day.  
Finding his dark blue jeans Levi fished out his buzzing phone and checked the callers name. Kenny of course this bastard it was. 7:30AM in the morning on top of it.  
Putting on his underwear and Pants Levi quickly went out of the room after he could not locate his other clothes everywhere in there, he checked one last time over his shoulder to his snoring and in blankets curled up now partner before he closed the door to not disturb her slumber while he called Kenny back.

"What the hell do you want old man?"

"Oh, did sleeping beauty decide to pick up for once? Where are you midget? You aren't at your apartment since I am standing in front of it and you aren't opening your damn door."

"It's 7:30AM in the morning and until noon there are no photo shoots, right? And it's none of your business where I am Kenny. You are my uncle not my father."

Levi growled not wanting any of it today when his day had started this good. He was very well aware that usually due to his insomnia Levi slept only 2-4hours a day and would be already awake by now but even he had special days he guessed.

"Look my money making midget beauty. I don't mind if you get laid by one or two woman at once and due to this slept this good. Just don't create any problematic scandals for me will ya?"

Kenny smirked knowing by the growl on the other side he must have hit the right nerves.

"Introduce her to you nice uncle and manager if you make this anything serious in the future, kay? And by the way Come by the office later I got some new model contracts for you for some famous companies which all want you to model for them and be in their tv spots."

"Kenny wai-" it was too late his uncle had already hung up on him. Clicking his tongue Levi put his phone back into his pants pockets.  
His uncle was a pain in the ass sometimes but even Levi couldn't deny it that only thanks to him he was where he was now. Kenny pushed him into this business and took him off his criminal background he ended up being into to pay for the medical bills for his sick mother Kuchel Ackerman. Money could get rid of everything Levi guessed.

Now what should he do?

He didn't want to just leave her without any notice like if she were some whore... since he had some time Levi guessed he could make them a quick meal and he hoped she has some tea in one of her Kitchen drawers.

A nice delicious aroma hit Hanji as her eyes fluttered open. Sitting up she stretched herself feeling like shit. Terrible hangover. She had too much to drink last night.  
Looking down on herself something felt off. Why did she decide to sleep fully naked... locating her glasses at her bedside drawer she picked the neatly folded glasses up and put them on the bridge of her nose.  
The first thing she noticed where her clothes from yesterday being everywhere in her room. Or at least some of them... and on what was she sitting anyway?  
Pulling the white object from her she eyed it confused as it was a male shirt.. this was not hers...  
Her eyes instantly widened.

WHAT DID SHE DO LAST NIGHT!?

WITH WHO DID SHE SHARE THE NIGHT!? AND MORE RATHER WHERE WAS THE GUY!?

Noises from outside the room in direction to her kitchen made Hanji turned her head around nervously.  
Wait.. wait... last night she and Levi, Mikasa and Erwin had finished their photo shootings for today. Mikasa had already plans with her friends Eren and Armin and Erwin had a date with Marie his secret crush unfortunately Nile Dawk his best friend apparently had his eyes on her too.

"And than... Hanji Zoe think goddamn it and ignore your headache."

Rubbing her temples Hanji decided to get dressed for now at least. Putting on a pair of fresh undergarments and some comfy pants.  
She remembered she convinced Levi to go out with her. She had dragged him around many places until they settled into a nice bar she knew... where she had than too much to drink because she had too much fun with Levi.

"And I did not believe him as he told me he hardly gets drunk wanting to prove him wrong... and Levi insisted to drive me back home due to my drunken state..."

Hanji's face flushed a deep shade of red, memories over last night coming back to her. To prove her point she went in front of her big mirror and tried on his white shirt... slightly too short... it was Levi's shirt... he wore a white shirt yesterday too...

Right on time her bedroom door opened making her head turn around, revealing an handsome with still some cute adorable bed hair and handsome looking Levi Ackerman... in nothing more than his pants and a kitchen apron covering his otherwise bare body and those delicious abs, two cups of tea in his hands.

"Ah-... morning... I guess?"

Hanji stuttered feeling heat rising against her cheeks again. If this was some dream she didn't mind to not wake up from it.

"Morning. You found my shirt I see."

"Huh? OH!" Looking down at herself Hanji remembered she still wore his white shirt, not even having it fully buttoned up yet.

"Here. I made us some breakfast too. I did not want to leave... yet... and the next shooting is only at noon for us with the others."

Handing her her cup of tea Levi licked his lips feeling at a loss of words. The situation was just awkward and damn hot. Never would he have believed to find her awake and wearing his clothes... if he was still dreaming he hoped his insomnia would be kindly and not wake him up just yet.  
Hanji nodded smiling warmly at him as she followed him outside and set down at one of the stools at her little bar connected to the open kitchen she had. She could watch Levi finish cooking and putting their breakfast onto the plates and enjoy the view to her hearts content while she drank her tea.  
Bacon with toast and fried eggs and some tomatoes and cucumber he had cut into slices. Healthy and delicious.  
Hanji could already feel her mouth water just from the smell alone as he took a seat next to her and they started eating.  
Taking her first bite her eyes widened and she sighed in bliss.

"This is good! Levi what are you? A 5star cook as well besides your modeling career? This is better what I can even find in restaurants."

He merely chuckled watching her adorable face she made as she continued to shove his cooking down her throat.

"Slow down before you choke shitty glasses. And I just teach myself over the years how to cook because I had to..."

"Humble as always I see." She grinned watching him now curiously as the she slowed down just as he had requested from her. "You have a ordinary way to hold your cups too, I see. I remember yesterday it was the same as we went out."

"Studying me now again four eyes?"

"Maybe? I like to know a lot about those people I have an interest in."

"Interest in me? Like last night then...?"

Levi smirked smugly wanting to see her reaction and see where it would lead him to. He expected her to become shy or embarrassed like earlier but not for her to smirk right back at him with her seducing look she could put on whenever the camera was on her, entrancing and trapping everyone in her view.

"Maybe~?"

Something between them drew them closer to each other. Both were now leaning closer... their lips almost touching-

As the loud ringing of the doorbell interrupted them and they broke apart quickly. Followed by the security camera turning on which was in the hallway and from the speaker they could hear the voice of Hanji's Manager stammering around.

"Hanji-san it's me Moblit. I have brought you, your breakfast... and..."

Levi cursed under his breath what did her manager come exactly now? And breakfast?

"Ah I totally forgot about him. Sorry Levi I should have called him telling him he does not need to come today." Giving a apologizing look Hanji rushed to the door to let Moblit in.

"Does he always bring you food? What are you his pet?" He called after her somehow annoyed. Even more as she only laughed at his statement.

"I am a top model Levi and I suck at cooking. So Moblit brings me food while telling me my schedule for today and before we go out for the job this is all." The door opened and Hanji smiled cheerfully at the other guy.

"Good Morning Moblit sorry I should have called you because— eh Moblit? Moblit!?"

Raising his eyebrows confused watching Hanji wave her hands widely around in front of the guy he couldn't see from where he was sitting, Levi decided to check what this was about appearing behind Hanji, his tea cup in hand and taking a sip.  
A smug smile was displayed on his face upon seeing the white almost soulless figure of Moblit Berner standing frozen at her doorstep upon seeing 'his' Hanji like this in Levis shirt. Damn was Levi glad he decided to let her wear it for now and continue walking around bare chest after he had taken off the apron. The look on Moblit's face was priceless.

"Errand boy seems to be too shocked about your choice of clothes Hanji."

"My choice of clothes? But I am not naked- shit!" Only now it dawned on the brunette that she was still wearing Levi's shirt. "Look Moblit this is not- I mean- I will quickly change my clothes ok?"  
With flaming up cheeks Hanji rushed inside her bedroom and closing the door loudly behind herself, leaving the two guys to themselves.

"You and Hanji-san..."

"It seems so Moblit.." both guys looked at the direction of the bedroom before Levi stepped aside to let Moblit in. "I already cooked for her. Your service is not needed for today anymore. Sorry. You can help yourself however there is still something left.

"Ah no, thank you for the offer. I see... than I assume... are you and Hanji...?"

Moblit bit his lip his grip on his plastic bag filled with the lunch he got for her tightening strongly. Levi knew the light brown haired manager had feelings for Hanji. Most likely everyone besides the blind four eyes knew about it by now. And Levi had always said it was none of his business. Hanji could date whoever she wanted but now...

The door opened revealing Hanji again now in a yellow shirt and she quickly handed Levi his white shirt back, fidgeting with her fingers now unsure what to say.  
Levi quickly put his shirt back on went back into the living and kitchen room to grab his black jacket from the stool, placing the now empty tea cup onto the kitchen counter and checked his watch.

"I should go then I guess."

Hearing these words Hanji's eyes widened. Why the sudden change? Before Moblit came they almost did kiss again and now he wants to run away? She didn´t even have time to properly talk about what had happened yesterday night and what this would mean for them if.. he.. would go out with her again because frankly speaking Hanji did enjoy herself a lot. She came to release it during the morning and watching him cook, talk over how much she enjoyed being in his company.

"Eh? Why? You can stay. Moblit won't mind, right? Besides we go to the same place later. I and Moblit an give you a ride and-"

"Hanji." Levi said, stopping her rambling. "I will see you later."

With this Levi walked past her stopping only as Moblit called out to him with a serious tone in his voice.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier."

"We are friends... that is all." And with this Levi left and closed the door behind him unaware over the shocked expression on the brunettes face and the single tear she quickly whipped away which had dared to run down her cheeks.

It was better like this. Levi did not to plan to get into a relationship. He was not good enough for her anyway. This should remain as a one time thing. A mistake they made. A beautiful dream. Because like any dream at some point you had to wake up from it.

Yet Levi couldn't help but feel a throbbing pain in his chest and a feeling like he might have done a big mistake.


	2. Memories and Denial

Pulling the key out of his car after he had turned the ignition off Levi stepped out of his black Lamborghini and walked up the front door of his house.

Inside he already got greeted by his distant relative, a younger model but quite famous as well due to her asian roots.

"Mikasa were you waiting for me?"

Levi eyed her while taking off his shoes and hanged up his jacket. Mikasa looked ready for work already. A white summer dress she was wearing along with white shoes and a white summer hat. The only thing always sticking out was her not fitting at all red scarf she refused to take off if not absolutely necessary like for work or when it had to be washed or during her work out muscle training. If Levi remembered it correctly it had something to do about Eren giving it to her as present her almost boyfriend.

Levi didn't really dare to get too close and too deep into her love problems. This Jean Kirstein her bodyguard seeming to be quite fond of her too and overstepping sometimes his boundaries and always fighting with Eren which was her other bodyguard. Just in case even if Levi was sure Mikasa was more than capable to defend herself.

"You are back. Must have been a good date with Hanji if you stayed over night at her place." She replied while typing something into her phone. Probably Eren or Jean texted her.

Levi rolled his eyes stepping past her. He needed a shower and get ready for work too if he did not want to be late.

"None of your business. Are your two triangle boys not going to pick you up?"

At this Mikasa looked up from her phone. "They will be here soon. And it is not a love triangle. You should hurry too if you don't want to be late." She paused eyeing him with confusion. "Did something happen? You look pissed more than usual. What did you do?"

"Why are you assuming I did something? And nothing happened in the first place. I will go take a shower now. I will see you later at the photo shoot with the others.

"Sure whatever you say Levi..." she watched him walk up the stairs and disappear before frowning. "Liar. Something bad did happen... you are like a brother to me almost considering how long we are living together now... idiot."

* * *

Letting the cold water run down his skin Levi closed his eyes letting the night replay inside his head.

 _"Levi hurry up!"_

 _"Tch. You know there is no need to walk this fast. Oi!"_

 _Despite his protests his brown haired companion grabbed him by his right arm and started pulling him with her now._

 _"But I want to show you around to as many places as possible before we go grab something to eat. I know a really good place too. They serve good alcohol too, you know. I am close buddies with the barkeeper there so he will even let me be stand behind the bar."_

 _"You don't say."_

 _Not knowing even exactly why Levi allowed this woman, Hanji Zoe with her long ass legs drag him around town._

 _She wore a simple gray V neck shirt along with black tight pants showing her assets proudly which was her ass and her slender long legs which became looking even taller because she wore red about 5-7cm heeled boots._

 _Damn her for making him look even smaller like he always was. He never would admit it out loud but Levi was quite sensitive over his height with only being 1,60m secretly always wishing to be taller like the others models were even if exactly was this one of his points why he became so famous in such a short of time. He was the worldwide most popular smallest male model. The contrast of good looks and his well build muscular body made him famous in an blink of an eye._

 _"Something wrong shorty?" She smiled down at him warmly._

 _"Tch don't call me shorty, shitty glasses. Just show me around and lets get this over with."_

He growled to immediate her which of _course did not work on her. It never did. Only on her it never did. Hanji was always special. Since the first day they have met at a photo shoot few years ago. And since than he never could get quite rid of her always meeting her again and having work with her together or Mikasa worked with her together and he met her during these times._

 _They went to a park, they went into a book shop where Levi ended up carrying two bags filled with books for her and some other places before they ended up eating at a nice restaurant. Levi had to admit the food was quite good there and he was surprised how clean this place was considering it is one of Hanji's favorite places to eat according to herself._

 _Pulling him to the bar area after they had eaten Hanji talked to the bartender before she stepped behind the desk and switching places with the guy._

 _"What are you doing Hanji?"_

 _"I told you earlier I can stand even behind the bar here and serve my own drinks for myself or my friends. So what do you want? I'm quite good at this."_

 _"Are you shitting me... than give me your best Miss bartender Hanji." He went along her craziness._

 _Wiggling her eyebrows Hanji grinned at him._

 _"Don't complain if I get you drunk."_

 _"You won't. I don't get drunk." Levi smirked._

 _"Let's bet I can." She said challenging._

 _In the end Levi ended up being right. The more Hanji did drank the more seducing she became. Currently she was sitting at the top of the bar desk, a glass of whisky in one hand, her face flushed red, her lips lightly parted eyeing him. With her red boots caressing his arm lightly._

 _"Hanji.. let's call it a night you had more than enough to drink for today. We have work tomorrow, remember?"_

 _"NO! You aren't drunk yet, right? I'm not giving up!" She was about to refill her glass pouting but Levi was faster snatching the bottle away from her and carrying her off from the counter._

 _"I am drunk you won. Now let's go."_

 _"Liar. And why are you carrying me!? Pervert." She protested but despite her words she clung even more tightly against him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _Sighing Levi eyed the bartender which came back. "Put the invoice to Levi Ackerman. I will pay you... along the ruckus this troublemaker here did cause you."_

 _Insisting on driving her home Levi put her into the passenger side making sure she put on her seat belt before he stared driving to her apartment._

 _During the drive Hanji seemed to sober up a bit to Levis relief._

 _"Sorry I think I drank a bit too much... it's right there the big building on the right side."_

 _Levi still helped her out of his car like the gentleman he was because she was walking around in heels._

 _In front of the door they paused. Levi was already about to tell her goodbye and leave as Hanji grabbed him by the arm._

 _"Wait! Want... to... come in for a bit... for... a cup of tea...?"_

 _Levi looked at her in disbelief. Did she just try what he was thinking she is trying._

 _"This usually means coffee not tea."_

 _At this Hanji laughed. Her laugh was warm and quite cute. Damn was the alcohol taking affect on him too?_

 _"I know! But you like tea and not coffee right? I know you long enough and have observed you long enough to know at least this much. It is actually black tea which is your favorite, right?"_

 _"Your drunk Hanji..." he tried to reason with her bitting his lip._

 _"Not drunk enough. I swear so..." again she pouted looking down at the floor at her red boots. „... is this a no?"_

 _The way she did just than luck up at him again with these innocent brown eyes... fuck him. At this moment Levi sealed the distance between them and pulled her into a kiss which quickly turned more heated and more longing. Nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly accepted._

 _And than everything became quite chaotic and wild. They somehow managed to stumble inside her apartment. As soon as the door was made sure being locked Levi had her pressed against the nearest wall, his hands rummaging under her shirt. Clothes got thrown away along their battle for dominance until Hanji pointed to the directing of her bedroom giving Levi all information he needed as he picked her up and carried her inside just to throw her into her big king sized bed. Roughly before climbing on top of her._

 _Trailing kisses down her jawline and neck, sucking on her breasts. He tasted every part of her body. She was addicting her voice, her moans, the way her nails dig into his scalp as he ate her out, making her moan his name._

 _But the best was her long legs as they wrapped strongly around his body pulling him as close as possible to her as he rammed into her. With every trust making her shake in pleasure. Levi never had felt like this before while having sex with another woman. The way they did fit together and completed each other._

 _In the end he forgot how many times they ended up doing it before they were both exhaust and felt into a deep slumber satisfied and curled up together... almost as if they were real lovers... and not just a one night stand.._

Opening his eyes again Levi sighed his hand sticky now from his semen due to his job to get rid of the hardness he had produced just from remembering what they had done. Damn he had to forget about it. Fast. Working with her in the future would be hard enough as it was already anyway.

* * *

At the set everything seemed to be like usual. Levi spotted Hanji already posing in front of the camera along with Mikasa as it seems. Both doing great work like always which relieved Levi.

Now he had to get ready disappearing to Petra his personal make up and stylist assistant. Even males were not spared fully from those things for some final touches. Everything had to look perfect.

Work went smoothly even as Levi and Hanji had to work together however whenever there was a break Hanji seemed to instantly avoid Levi. Bevor he could even speak up to her she was gone starting a conversation with someone else. He supposed he deserved it even if it annoyed him. Since now because she didn't spoke with him anymore all other guys started fawning over her, with their lustful eyes looking her up and down as much as they pleased.

Even others noticed something was up already.

Being together with Eren, Jean and Armin, they all 4 sat together to eat something before work would continue soon enough for a while again. Mikasa had invited Armin over to watch them work since Armin took an interest for becoming a photographer.

Seeing Levi stand all alone sipping on something to drink, bored leaning against the wall Mikasa decided she just couldn't deal with this anymore. Walking up to him she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"Tell me what happened."

"What happened?"

"Don't play dumb Levi. Hanji is always around you whenever you two are together and suddenly for some reason she avoids you and you stand here around all alone and tell me nothing happened!?."

Seeing there was no reaction coming from him Mikasa shrugged turning around.

"Than I am going to ask her. As her friend I have a right to know-"

The raven haired had grabbed Mikasa by the arm glaring daggers at her.

"Fine. Stop being so loud and come closer."

Mikasa did as he told her and leaned next to him against the wall. From there they had a perfect view on Hanji which talked with Moblit and Erwin enthusiastically. No wonder Levi decided to stand around here. It was the perfect spot to glare daggers at everyone speaking to the bespectacled woman.

"So?" Mikasa asked turning her face around to look at him.

"...as you know we went out into town to eat... and in a bar. Drove her home..." he paused biting his lip. "We fucked."

Mikasa already suspected it somehow but it still shocked her. But than why would Hanji be angry at Levi? Mikasa knew over the crush Hanji developed on Levi as her friend. And she was thinking Levi had a crush on her too even if he was not aware of it himself maybe.

Her silence made him continue.

"In the morning I didn't wanted to leave just like an asshole and made breakfast... her manager Moblit Berner however come.."

"The one talking to her which is in love with her since long but never confessed?" Mikasa looked at him and how he blushed lightly around Hanji while she seemed to laugh over something.

Levi nodded. "I left than not wanting to bother them talk over business... and told Moblit that we aren't lovers as he was already thinking.." he gulped down the words 'yet' because who knows what would have happened if Moblit wouldn't have arrived.

Mikasa sighed. "Oh Levi. How could you say this!? You probably said you are only friends and Hanji heard everything right?"

"Which is not a lie there. I am not dating shitty glasses." Levi clarified.

"What if she however would have loved to if you would have asked her?" Mikasa couldn't believe how stupid he was. At least she never doubted her feelings towards Eren.

It's not my business what you do Levi but listen to one thing. You better not come crying to me later if someone snatches her away from you because you couldn't clear your feelings out sooner for her. She cares a lot for you. At least for now still. Fix what you did and be fast about it I saw Moblit saying something about some tickets to a scientific exhibit Hanji wanted to go since months. He's gonna make his move otherwise."

And with this Mikasa left a dumbfounded Levi behind.

Did she just lecture him over love even through he is not in love with Hanji?

They were close yes but nothing more... right?

Eyeing the scene in front of him again he felt somehow pissed again.

Pissed over the way he felt while Hanji seemed to be her usual cheerful self. Around everyone but him.

Pissed over the fact she ignored him for something he said.

Pissed over himself why he got carries away in the first place and had done it with her. He should have remained their relationship what it was and not complicate it.

Because he did enjoy her company and now getting deprived from it irritated him to no end. This was all. And not him being in love with her.


	3. Red Boots

Several days later, it was last day of the photo shooting and their group work together before everyone would again have their separated jobs to attend Hanji still seemed to ignore Levi mostly much to his annoyance. He secretly hoped she would be back to normal from alone without him having to do anything and just give her time but it seems to not be the case.

Erwin walked up to Levi and sat down on a chair across from him.

"Still no luck?"

Levi shook his head.

"Hanji intends to continue her little hide and seek game. Well this is the last day of our work. Than she don't have to see me anymore and go on with her life if she thinks this is best.."

Already about to walk away and throw away his bottle of water into the trash can a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning his head around Levi looked up at Erwin's concerned yet serious expression.

"Go talk to her yourself than and make things right if she won't come to you. It is our last day as you said. You don't know when you will see her again or if she will even answer your calls should you call her later on. Don't be too late than I was."

The shorter man paused.

"I heard Marie dumped you and is dating now Nile. Sorry about that but there are always other woman out there which would happily fall for the handsome tall eyebrow."

"Yeah.." Erwin decided to test something then and after a short silence said. "Maybe I should ask Hanji out-"

A cracking sound was heard coming from Levi's right hand where he did hold his empty plastic bottle or rather what was left of it after he had destroyed her now with his tight grip.

"Joking. I'm only joking. I know this would not work out."

"What the hell are you getting at Erwin? She can date whoever she wants." Levi spat loosing his patience now.

"Because she only had ever eyes on you if you did not notice Levi." Sighing Erwin decided it was time to leave and let go of Levi. "I don't know what happened between you and Hanji but talk with her. She is not her usual self too even if she looks energetic and cheerful from afar.

"Tch." Annoyed Levi threw his bottle away. He didn't even notice as Petra approached him and called out to him at first.

"Levi-san is everything ok?"

"I'm fine. Is it already time to get back to work?"

Looking down and playing with her fingers Petra muttered a light blush on her face, unable to look him directly into the eyes.

"No... not yet. I wanted to ask you something later after work is this ok?"

Confused Levi nodded.

"Uh.. sure."

He wasn't quite sure why but Petra lit up and happily walked away back to her equipment preparing everything for after the break.

Already about to walk back to the dressing room to change clothes for the next shooting Levi stopped as he spotted Hanji alone walking somewhere.

Maybe he should... now it was his chance since she was alone. He should speak with her. It was since long overdo.

Following her upstairs to the roof of the building he stopped in his tracks as he spotted someone else standing there and waiting for Hanji as it seems. Levi cursed hiding behind the wall, peaking outside from the door. Moblit Berner what the hell was he doing here and wanting with Hanji on top of it.  
They stood far away so Levi had a hard way to listen to what they were talking about. But it was more than enough what he saw as Moblit pulled out two tickets and asked her out to go out with her. Hanjis eyes widened at first and her cheeks seemed to turn into a rosy color. At first she was quiet and Levi already somehow hoped she would decline. He had even no idea why he hoped this suddenly deep inside him but all his hopes shattered as he saw her nodding and smiling at Moblit warmly and Mobit in return blushed as well and smiled from ear to ear.

Seeing this Levi decided to leave them alone, quietly walking away.

* * *

"We're finished! Thank you for the hard work everyone!"

With these words the end of the photo shooting got announced and everyone sighed in relieve. It was tiring but now finally everything was done.

Hanji plopped down on a chair and took her shoes off. As much as she liked these red boots wearing heels for hours was painful.  
The company even gave her a pair as present because she said she found them very comfortable to wear despite the heels and pretty. Even before they would be out for the market and for customers to buy.

"Good work Hanji-san." Hanji looked up and smiled as Mikasa held out her hand and gave her a cold drink. It was summer and very hot already and working under the hellish spotlights and other equipment which was needed to make these photos was everything else than a pleasant experience.

"Thank you Mikasa. Come sit down there's still a seat open" Hanji patted next to her on the empty chair.

Mikasa gladly took offer and sat down.

"...this was our last day working together all 4 of us... won't you at least speak with Levi a little? If you clear things up than-"

But Mikasa got interrupted as Hanji held up her hand and shook her head.

"I think he said it very clear what he wants. I feel like if I approach him now I will just make a fool of myself... hoping for something that won't happen. I need the space to get a clear head. You understand?"

Mikasa bit her lip not satisfied with her answer but nodded. If Hanji needed time alone she understood this as well. But she still believed Levi actually wasn't true to himself at all as he created this mess and there was still hope for them!

"Besides I saw him disappearing with Petra right after we were done. And she asked him out for a date and he accepted." Hanji chuckled bitterly. "I lost so I better leave the sinking ship while I still can with some dignity and move on."

* * *

Unlocking the door to Levi and Mikasa's house the two still continued bickering with each other. The whole drive was anything than the usual comfortable silence.

"I can't believe this! Why did you accept to go on a date with Petra if you have no interest in her. I was thinking you don't want a relationship!" Throwing her shoes away into a corner Mikasa hurried into the kitchen and smacked her purse almost down onto the counter in rage.

"Oi! Don't create mess and let the furniture alone. They didn't do anything wrong or you pay for them." Levi cursed at her while he picked her shoes up from the floor to place them away where they belonged to.  
"And for the last time it is NOT a date."

"Oh really? What is it than?" Mikasa rolled her eyes glaring at him.

Levi shrugged. "Just spending time with a friend. Besides Hanji goes out with Moblit too." He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"Yes, because you told her she can date whoever she wants because you two are only friends. If you are bothered so much by it than think about the reason why this could be the case Levi and stop lying to yourself.  
Mikasa glared at him. "Well have a nice date with Petra. I will be out with Eren and Armin today to celebrate Armin´s big job offer as photographer. If he will continue succeeding he might just make photos from me modeling for him in the future."

After she was done informing him and telling him what was on her mind Mikasa rushed upstairs to get changed. She just wanted to get out of here at the moment before she would jump onto Levi for his denseness.

Levi watched after her, flinching as she smacked her door shut loudly.

"It's not a date however."

If he would have known he would get so much into trouble for this decision he would have told Petra he is busy. In the first it was only a spontaneous act on a whim from him after he had seen the scene on the roof.

* * *

The evening came and Levi parked his car near a small white house with a blue roof a small garden. Walking up to the door he rang the doorbell. It didn't took long for it to open to reveal Petra wearing a very fancy dark blue cocktail dress with fitting dark blue heeled shoes. Fancy silver drop earrings and a fitting silver necklace.  
Levi looked quite surprised not about her not looking bad. He had to admit it Petra looked pretty and cleaned up nicely but she said about wanting to go eating with him because she had reservations and the person she wanted to go had no time... not it would probably end up being a fancy ass restaurant like someplace to go someone would go to a date with.

"Good evening Levi... d-did I do overdo it?" She blushed averting her eyes from him while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look good."  
Levi only said the truth without any deeper meaning behind it. If Petra saw it this way only however was a different question regarding her reaction and blushing face.  
"But Petra.. where are we going? You look very dressed up." He sighed.

"Uhm only to the Sina Viola restaurant.." she mumbled quietly knowing very well it was one of the best places in town. And she knew very well she lied to him. All she wanted to have a chance at Levi and now that Hanji was with Moblit as it seemed it was her best chance ever to have a date with her beloved Levi. She even used all her connections she had to get a table in this restaurant.

"This place is very expensive..." Levi paused. He did not want to call this a date but if he would go with her it would look like one... but on the other hand declining Petra now would be an asshole move. Looking down at himself he guess with his dark green pants, white shirt and black jacket with fitting black shoes he was acceptable enough dressed up to go.  
"Let us go Petra. It would be a waste not to go. I guess I am acceptable enough dressed."

Petra's eyes widened. She did it. He will go on a date with her.  
"No! You look good! H-handsome actually... like always."

"If you think so." Levi held the door open for her to let her in his car before they drove of to the restaurant.  
This would be a long day Levi just knew it.

Just like Levi had anticipated the day was very long. Uneventful, calm, relaxing... but for the short raven haired man it was simple boring.

Something was missing.

Something to light up his day and make it special.

Something only one person always managed to do.

Petra on the other hand seemed to enjoy her 'date' a lot. After they had dinner they walked around for a bit and now where slowly making their way to Levi's car.

"This was a nice day.. I enjoyed myself a lot. Thank you Levi." The ginger haired smiled at him. Her eyes were starring at his hand he had close to hers. She especially moved closer to him even once bumping her hand against his in hope he would just take it and hold it. But so far he did not.

"That is good if you had a good time." Levj said. His mind was however not focused on Petra but on the past days in his life and his actions and the actions of Hanji.

Why could he not move on simply and give Petra a chance?

Why did he simply look at the ginger haired woman which clearly liked him a lot and felt nothing?

"Petra.. there is something I should tell you." Levi started and stopped walking.  
He should tell her at least now that he did not feel the same way and make it quick.

"I wanted to ask you something too." Petra smiled shyly not knowing yet about what Levi was about to say. "If you want.. I know you life pretty far away from me and it is already pretty late. You can come in for a bit.. have a coffee at least pr even stay overnight."

Only after the last words had left her mouth Petra noticed the man of her affection was not looking at her and giving her any attention but was staring at something behind herself across the street on the other side of the path walk.

Levi stared with wide eyes over what he saw. At first he was thinking his eyes played tricks on him as a pair of red boots flashed past his eyes and he had to look back, another time to see dark brown hair in a ponytail, a pair of familiar glasses on a big but not unfitting to her face bird nose. And those un matching to any other woman he had ever seen long and slim legs.  
It was without a doubt Hanji and next to her he saw none other than Moblit Berner. Their date must be still going too.  
Hanji wore a red fitting to her boots blouse and black pants.  
But what angered Levi rather was as Levi's eyes wandered down and he saw how Moblit held Hanji's hand. The guy looked very shyly but Hanji had a troubled expression on her face. Levi did not like it seeing her like this. If he were next to her he would tell her she looked constipated.

"Levi?" Petra's asked and turned around, following Levi's direction until she saw what he was seeing with pain.

"Tch." Levi looked around widely and to his luck spotted a taxi, calling it over. Than he turned back to Petra and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Petra... sorry but I have I cannot go with you. For once I am not a coffee drinker but I only drink tea. The person I should date and love should know this. I think you already understand what I am trying to say. The taxi will drive you home because I have somewhere else to be."

With those words he walked away the words of Erwin and Mikasa running still in his head along with Petra's heart broken face full of tears.

But he did not regret them. He deserved to be called an asshole he guessed but so be it. If this was his last chance to make things right he would do it now.

Such a face did not fit on his four eyed crazy woman. She needed to be happy and if Moblit did such a shit job he did not deserve her either.

While running to his car he spotted a still open flower shop and rushed in before the woman could lock the door.

"Sir, we are closed."

"It's an emergency... I'm not good at this sort of thing and have no clue of flowers but it is something you give to a woman you love, right? So just give me some nice flowers I will even pay doubled or triple as much." Levi said to the woman hopefully.

The woman looked at him, for a while saying nothing before she smiled at him.  
"I make an exception for a handsome man as you. You want to go classic with red roses?"

Levi shrugged pulling out his wallet. "I think yes. I am rather old fashioned. How many do I need for a nice bouquet but not too flashy. Price is not the problem."

The woman nodded starting her work, deciding on 20 roses should be enough to make an elegant and simple bouquet.  
"The lucky one must be pretty important to you sir if you decide to buy her flowers at this hour, even preventing me to keep my shop open for a few minutes longer.

Levi put a 100$ note on the counter not minding he paid way too much.  
"She is and I was an idiot for only releasing it too late."

Taking the flowers from her Levi thanked her one last time.

"Good luck mister" the elder woman waved watching her last customer for the day leave. "I'm sure she will forgive a good man like you."

"I'm not a good person." Was his bitter reply before he stepped out and the door closed behind him. Now he only had to go to Hanji's apartment.

He didn't know if this was a bad omen or if luck was just not on his side but while he had parked his car and had to walk the last few meters to Hanji's apartment it started to rain. Raining was not enough to describe it, it was pouring down strongly. Just great.  
It took him about 5 minutes running in the rain until Hanji's apartment came into view. Lucky to him she was already at home. He could spot she had her light turned on through one of her windows and he could shortly make out a shadow walking by the closed curtains.  
Now he only had to hope this meant she was truly alone and Moblit had already left instead of staying over... unlike what he did last time. Alone the thoughts of him lip locking his lips against Hanji's, hugging her close, undressing her and touching her at unappropriated places made his blood boil and the worst part was it could be the case.

Standing now right in front of her door Levi hesitated, his fingers lingering above the doorbell button but he couldn't press it.  
He could try his luck and she rejects him or she was not alone like he hoped she was, enjoying herself with Moblit while he made a big fool out of himself with his action now.

"...either I become a fool or I get a chance.. to look like a even bigger fool but hopefully with a positive ending." Taking one last big breath he pushed the button, listening to the ringing and waited. It took a moment before a familiar voice was heard through the speaker.

"Levi!? What are you doing here!?"

"Can I come on..." a pause. "And talk..?."

Instead of an answer he heard the sound of her unlocking the door so he could step in. At least she didn't let him stay in the rain Levi thought while making his way upstairs until he stood in front of her door where she was already waiting for him. Her arms were crossed over her chest looking surprised and confused at him.

"For how long did you walk in this weather? You are going to get a cold at this rate are you insane?" Hanji scolded him before she rushed back inside and came back a minute later with a white towel in her hand.  
Looking like a wet dog, drenched clothes, dripping black hair with flowers in his hands. This was how Levi Ackerman stood in front of her, not moving an inch from his spot.

"What are you waiting for? Get inside or did you froze up on your spot?"

"...I can come in? You are.. alone..?" He hesitated.

Hanji blinked confused. "I am and why would I tell you to move your ass in if you could not?"

Accepting her invitation Levi walked inside, taking the towel from her hands while he handed her the flowers in return.

"Here." Was all he said before he started toweling himself off and took off his wet jacket.

"Should I place them in some water?" Hanji stared the bouquet in confusion. They smelled good. "A bad date?"

Levi's cheek turned a tiny bit pink.  
"You can do whatever you want with them. They are for you."

"For me!?" Now it was her time to blush. Rather than looking at him she averted him and started looking for a vase for the flowers. "...why? Levi... I think it is time for you to tell me why you are here. You wanted to talk... I guess it is about 'that', right?"

"...why did you not let Moblit stay here? I saw you walking with him."

"Why?" Finally finding something she filled the vase with water and placed the red roses inside. "I think it is my decision and I can do whatever I want. These were your own words remember? And why were you here? Were you stalking me!?"

She got angry now great job Levi this came out fully wrong. He was just bad with these kind of things.

"It was coincidence. I was with Petra bringing her home and saw you with him across the street." Levi decided to be honest with her and told her exactly how it was.

"Than why are you not with her and are here? If you can ask me this over my date with Moblit I can just push the same question right back at you." Hanji shot back at him.

"Because I wanted to be with you and talk with you. And it pissed me off the whole time to see you with that guy while you did not even look that happy about it as he held your hand." The raven haired man glared at her. For the first time letting his true feelings out without thinking about it even.

The bespectacled woman turned quiet because her raven haired friend was spot on with his words. She was not feeling pleased with her date. Having Moblit with her as friend was pleasant but as he tried to flirt with her it got uncomfortable. The worst was as they stood at her doorstep and he had kissed her. Probably hoping to get inside just like she let Levi in. But during the kiss all that went through her head was the kiss with Levi she had at the exact same spot. Hanji wanted Levi and only Levi. So she did the only logical reaction, pushing Moblit away from her, apologizing and telling him a good night.  
And now a bit later the man of her desire stood at her doorstep and now telling her this.

"Is this some kind of joke to get into my pants again because Levi I can tell you if you are than I am never speaking with you agai—"

Levi had moved to her in an blink of an eye and pulled her down to his level, kissing her on her sweet lips.  
It didn't took long to until he asked for entrance and deepened the kiss until they were out of air and had to break apart.

"What the hell Levi!?"

"You think I am this kind of asshole to joke about this? I never wanted to get into a relationship even and yet here I am."

"Why are you here then?" She cornered him now. If Levi wanted to tell her what she was thinking he wanted to tell her now he had to tell her this directly.

He let go of her annoyed.  
"You know I am bad with words you shitty woman."

"Language Levi or you know where the door is." Hanji said back at him. "So? Tell me why are you here then Levi."

He rolled his eyes. "I was an idiot okay? But we weren't dating at the time we had our special night. And I did not know you would be interested in me in this way even because I am nothing special. So I only stood truth to our current relationship over us being friends. And than you avoided me for days which annoyed me from day to day more."

A small smile moved up Hanjis lips listening to his words. "And you are telling me you were jealous if I understand this correctly?"  
Placing her hands against his cheeks she pulled Levi back to look at her.  
"And to your information little man. Don't think for even a second you are such a bad guy. Many woman want you, Petra included."

"They don't know me. And Petra is not my type" he muttered quietly. „And I was not jea- never mind I was extremely jealous."

His honesty made Hanji laugh. "And who is your type?" Hanji grinned.

"Stupid woman. You know I suck at words and you are tormenting me." He growled but in reality not feeling annoyed at all. It felt relaxing being able to talk to her after so long.

"I know I am. And I enjoy it." She chuckled teasingly before peeking the tip of his nose shortly.

"I don't like Petra and told her this too. To your information I called a taxi for her after I saw you thanks to your flashy red boots making you even taller. I left her and made my way to you. Got the flowers along the way before it started raining, ending up like a wet dog in front of your door step. Either I would make myself a big fool or not." Levi rambled on. This always happened if he did not know what to do or what words to use.

"Hmm... and?" Hanji combed through his hair now.

"Can you forgive me? And we can be more than friends if you still want to?"

Hanji nodded pressing her lips against his.  
"I forgive you. But only if you take me out to a date too. We should do it right and not again end up in bed."

"Where to? But unfortunately we probably have to push it to the next day considering how late it is and I am wet as shit." Pulling her closer to him, hands sneaked up her back. How much he missed her company, her sweet voice and her smile which was finally again directed at him.

"Movie? On my couch?" Hanji suggested. "There you can take some of your wet clothes off too. I don't mind seeing your abs while enjoying a little movie, you know?"

Not gonna lie Levi loved the idea. Not the fancy kind of dates, not much people.. just them.

"What kind of movie? A romantic one?"

Hanji snorted laughing loudly as she pulled Levi with her to his living room already to get this date started.  
"Of course not. I was thinking of a supernatural or horror movie."

Yes, for someone like him he needed someone as abnormal as him. He believed this now. Later he would need to thank Mikasa and Erwin for pushing him so many times and scold his Stupidity. But only later for now his attention was fully on the model brunette in front of him cursing at her as she took his shirt off telling him she would wash his clothes and put them up to dry.

"Off with your pants too mister. I decided on another nice rule for this date, ok?" She smiled devilish at him.

"And this is leaving me just with my underwear on your couch?" He raised his brow.

"Yes and because I will forgive you for your mistake I can do for this date whatever I want with you."

His breath hitched. Damn her now this date suddenly got very interesting. But he needed her to forgive him which meant he had to let her do whatever she wanted with him.

"Deal I will be your labor rat for this date perverted shitty glasses." Obeying her first order he took all his clothes off until he was only in his underwear sitting on her couch. "But I am a model just like you. You cannot harm my body. So I will ask right now.. will I need a safe word?"

Hanji knew he was joking mostly now and played along, giving him a mysterious sexy look. "Maybe~?"

At one thing Levi was sure today. Whatever would happen at this date he would not regret it in the slightest. And he was thankful for her to have such red boots which gave him the chance to spot her and end up where he was now with the woman which changed his mind and making him fall for her hard.


End file.
